Strong Wiled
by lvlirror
Summary: (( Yuuki x Rido Lemon. )) Yuuki is tired of Rido treating lives like nothing and she is tired of him hurting the ones she loves. As for Rido, all he ever wanted was Juri's love, but Haruka stole that away from him. . . Haruka has stolen everything away from him. . . or has he? ((Don't judge please. . . this is my first fan fiction so. . . yeah.))
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki continued to run up the steps of Cross Academy, hoping to find Rido awaiting her arrival. 'I must save all my friends. . . ' Yuuki began thinking to herself as she opened the door to the roof. A gust of power and energy made yuuki quickly cover her face.

"So much power. . . ." Aidou said jumping infront of Yuuki."Please stay back. Lord Kaname won't be please if anything happened to you princess." The power and energy then began to die down as the night class made their way over to Rido with their beloved pureblood princess following behind.

"Juri. . . ." Rido said standing up while droping a lifeless vampire corpse that was drained of blood. Yuuki watched as the body turned into sand and flew away along with the wind. Even though it was a Level E, she was still upset at how her Uncle treats lives of others.

'You have hurt enough Rido.' She thought once more to herself as she clenched her teeth and fist.'I have had enough.'

"I am not Juri Kuran." Yuuki said glaring towards the ground. Moments of silenced past. Rido just watched his niece in awe. She grew up to be so strong to stand up against him. The vampire of all vampires.

"I am Yuki Kuran! Her daughter! And I will not stand by and watch you treat lives like toys and hurt the ones I love Rido!" She then lifted her gaze to look into his multi-colored eyes, coldly.

"Yuuki. . . ." Rido said smirking. Her name rolled of his tounge and came out of his dirty blood covered mouth in a way she didn't like. 

"What!" She spat glaring even more at him.

"Your right. . ." His smirk grew even wider."Your not Juri Kuran . . . . Your even better." Faster then light, Rido held Yuuki tightly by the waist while usuing his other free arm to hold her wrist together.

'Yuuki!" Ruka yelled taking a step forward, but only to be stopped by Rido.

"Why don't you young vampires take a rest for awhile." He said snapping his fingers making everyone fall to the ground.

"You bastard. . ." Aidou said right before Yuuki watched his eyes slowly fall into slumber.

"How rude. . . Hasn't anyone ever taught you to not disrespect your elders." Rido said turning his attention back on Yuuki. He stared into her scared eyes.

He loved that expression.

The look of pure innocence trying to fight while showing no fear or despair, but not knowing that its not working at all. Yuuki was the spitting image of the women he had once loved, but. . . their were some differences.

Juri's hair was more unruly. . . Juri never would fight back. Juri was never so strong willed. Juri would never stand up to him even if she didn't love him. The rest of the rebelious traights must come from. . . .

Haruka.

Rido clenched his teeth at the very name. He hated Haruka with his very soul. Haruka stole everything from him. . . . at least not everything tho. . . he still had the pureblood princess. The purest blood of Kuran. She had beauty of her mother yet so little of Haruka's looks. The only troublesome thing she had was Haruka's personality, but he could take care of that.

Yuuki continued to struggle under her Uncles tight grasp. His deep cold chuckle sent a shiver down her spine.

"My dear Yuuki. . . I can't wait to devour you." Rido said smirking as he placed his hand upon her forhead.

"U-Uncle Rido. . ." Yuuki said right before she slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki slowly began to open her eyes, but when she opened them. All there was. . . was darkness. Her breathing began to pick up and move at a fast pace as she paniced, but when she tried to move. . . . shes couldn't. Her wrist were hung up on the wall and held together by rusty metal shackles. Yuuki wanted to cry for help, but she coudn't even move her lips. It felt like they were glued together. . . Stuck. 'Whats going on. . . .' she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interuppted by the sound of an opening door. Yuuki could feel the great power of the person who had kidnapped her and she automaticly new it was Rido.

"I'm tired of waiting my sweet Yuuki. I want to taste the purest blood of Kuran and I can't wait anymore. ." Rido said kneeling down next her side while usuing his nose to nuzzle her neck. His teeth then slightly grazed over her skin until he finally bit down. She let out a little whimper of pain, but nothing more. Now was not the time to show weakness infront of her Uncle. She did not want him to enjoy what he was doing.

With each gulp Yuuki began to become drowsy, tired, sleepy. She couldn't do anything at this rate. The sway of her body moving to one side then the other made Rido take notice he was taking to much. Releasing, he used his shirt to wipe his mouth.

Rido felt so intoxicated by her blood. It was so delecious. . . it made him crave a little more, but it made him wanna try and bite different spots. He was lusting after Yuuki now. 'Yuuki belongs to me now Haruka. This is to pay for taking the one thing that made me happy.' The purebloods body fell against her Uncle's as she tried to regain her strength.

Rido could feel his niece's chest push against his. Her soft breast moving along his masculenity as she began to regain her balance. The blindfold placed upon her made her so innocent and appealing, while her short uniform skirt revealed her thighs exposing skin. He could feel himself grow hard in his pants.

He wanted her.

"Yuuki. . . now that I have tasted your blood. . I wanna taste even more of you. Explore every inch of you. . "

"No! I love Kaname! Kaname is my one and only lover!" She yelled as tears began to come from under her blindfold. Hearing Kaname's name made him a little jelous, but as he took a whiff of Yuuki, he could tell that the little Kuran hasn't touched her yet.

Shes still a virgin.

This made Rido smirk with joy.

"Well, when I'm done with you, you won't be needing, wanting, or be lusting after that weak Kuran again. You belong to me Yuuki. This is mine." Rido said pulling off her shirt."This is mine." He said again taking away her shoes and skirt."These are mine." He groped both of her boobs making her bite her lip to keep back a moan of pleassure. He smirked.'I will make you submit to me'

Rido pushed the shackled princess up against the brick cellured wall and roughly placed a kiss upon her soft lips. He bit, he nibbled, he used his tounge to explore every inch of her use-to-be-pure mouth.

"R-Rido. . ." Yuuki moaned as he used one hand to grope her boob while the other messaged and played with her other boobs nipple.'Thats right Yuuki. . . Submit to your Master, Your Uncle, Your Lover.'

His hands roamed over her back as he unclapsed her bra. With one hit Rido broke the shackles that hung her along the wall, and placed her amongst the cellur floor. His tounge moved from her mouth all the way down to her right nipple.

His tounge danced around her nipple as his teeth slightly yet softly nibbled amongst it. Yuuki arched her back and played with Rido's hair. Her hands then reached for his buttons as they began unbuttoning his shirt.

"My my. . . Little Miss Yuki not so innocent at all, are we?" He said smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Once those words escaped Rido's mouth, she automatically stopped. Her gaze rose back up to her Uncle's confused expression and thats when she realized what she was doing. Yuuki screamed then jumped back scared. Rido smirked.

"Lust took over your body and you didn't even know it. Just admit your not so strong willed or innocent as you think my dear Yuuki." He used his hand to go and reach Yuuki's cheek, but she scooted away from him. This made him mad.

"D-Don't touch me. . Your a monster." She reached under her skirt for the weapon Headmaster gave her, but it was gone.

"Oh. Don't think about looking for your weapon. I took it a long time ago." Rido said with a bored, plain, expression on his face.

"R-Rido. . . I swear I will kill you." Tears began to stream down her pale yet rosy cheeks. His deep dark chuckle brought her back to the cruel reality.

"Kill. . me? Sweet heart I would love to see you try. Now, shall we continue? Your sweet sobs keep me from controlling myself any longer." Rido placed his nose amongst her neck and nuzzled it while taking in her alluring scent.

"I rather die then please or ever be yours Rido. I love Kaname and I will marry him. Just like my father Haruka and my mother Juri did."

Rido jumped back in shock. The mention of Haruka and Juri getting married instead of him and Juri, made him mad. Yuuki had just struck apart of him and now he was gonna show it. . . but as he thought about it, he may not have Juri, but he had something even better. Her daughter. Right in his grasp was the richest blood of Kuran. And he was gonna make her his lover.

"Yuuki. Unbutton my shirt. Now." Rido said in a threatening tone. Without a second thought her hands reached for his shirt buttons and began undoing them.

'What am I doing?'

After she finished, her hands laid against her side as she stared blankly at her uncles now bare chest."Whats going on Rido. I can-

"Shh. . . do not speak."

Yuuki stopped talking.'Whats going on?! I can't move my mouth. . Rido what have you done to me! I can't move or speak. . . what am I going to do. . . someone help me, please.'

"Ah, your body is now responding to its master. Since I the first vampire, also the head of the Kuran family, I control any other vampire with just a single word. Even my own bloodline." He explained as he leaned forward and caressed her cheek.

"Now, be my lover Yuuki Kuran. Love me, make love to me, please me, love only me, be mine and mine alone, forget all about weak Kaname. Say you love me." He pleaded looking into her plain gaze.

'No! Don't do it!'

"I-

'No! Why can't I stop myself!'

"I love you." The words slipped out of her mouth like silk. Hearing those words made Rido happy. Extremely happy. He grabbed her shoulders and smashed his lips against her. Their chest were pressed so tight together that Rido could feel Yuuki's breast and nipples rub against his chest, making him hard in his pants. He kissed her hungerdly, no starving. He was devouring her, but in a different and more pleasurable way. He pulled away for just a second to breath.

"Yuuki. Kiss me back like you mean it. Love me."

"Yes Uncle Rido." Yuuki said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him roughly. Her lips moved in sync with his. Her soft round breast moved along his massiveness making him groan with pleasure. Rido forced him and Yuuki down on the ground with her lying on top of him.

"Yuuki. . . Pull down my pants suck it." Rido said sternly.


	4. Chapter 4

'N-No please don't do it. . . Please don't make my body do this Uncle Rido.' Yuuki pleaded without moving her lips, but she knew she couldn't do anything anyway. Her hands trailed down to his pants and undergarments. She then placed her fingers along the latex and pulled down both layers of clothing. Rido's full length showed itself as she slid the clothes off past his ankles.

"Yuuki do it now! I can't wait any longer!" With one quick movement, Yuuki's tongue slid up and down his hard erected member. Her mouth then ascended upon it while her tongue roughly pushed against his cocks soft flesh. Rido gasped, then moaned loudly as his eyes closed and his eyelashes fluttered softly together.

Yuuki then used her vampire teeth to nip, poke, and tease his hard cock. Her mouth then removed itself while leaving a trail of saliva behind, and while using her tongue to slide up his body all the way to his right nipple. She sucked on it and bit down on it with her vampire teeth making Rido groan and grab a handful of her long hair, then pulled.

"Yuuki. . . . ." He said moaning as she did the same with his other nipple. Then Yuuki was flipped around so Rido was on top.

"Enough with the teasing Yuuki. . . ." He said as his lips came crashing back down to hers. This kiss wasn't hungry, or rough. It was loving, passionate, a true lovers kiss.

'R-Rido I hate you. . . . I hate you so much. You good for nothing hell of a god damn bastard.'

Rido smirked.

That's when Yuki finally realized something. Even tho her lips aren't moving, Rido could still hear her thoughts."Yuuki, Yuuki. Not so pure or innocent after all. . ."

'You took my innocence a long time ago.'

"Ah, you may say and think, but I am no where near from taking your innocence. Nor am I done claiming you as mine." With a smirk and swift course of action, Rido pinned her wrist down and pressed his weight against hers.' R-RIDO. What do you think your doing?'

"You know. . Playing with a lifeless, unable to speak, and emotionless Yuuki isn't as fun. So, Yuuki, SPEAK." Rido's threatening voice brought back Yuuki in a second.

"Y-Your a complete and utter bastard, Rido." Yuuki shot out a glare so deadly it actually stung Ridos heart a little. But. It was so satisfying. It made him go mad with lust and desire to take her right there and now, but. . . .

He couldn't.

He has to wait a little longer.


End file.
